In the production of semiconductor devices, methods have proved to be worthwhile in which first what is known as a reconfigured wafer is produced, in the wafer molding method, from semiconductor chips embedded into a plastic housing composition by their rear side and their edge sides. In this case, the front sides of the semiconductor chips form a coplanar area with the top side of the plastic composition or the front side of the reconfigured wafer. A wiring structure can be applied to the coplanar area very well, wherein the plastic area around the front side of each semiconductor chip can be used for accommodating additional connections or for arranging contact pads having any desired sizes and spacing.
What is problematic about such methods, however, is that they cannot be readily used for producing particularly thin semiconductor devices because reconfigured wafers having a small thickness do not have sufficient stability for the further processing and tend to warp.